Digimon Rumble Arena
is a crossover fighting video game developed and published by Bandai Games for the PlayStation video game console. It was released in Japan on December 6, 2001 and in North America on February 24, 2002. ''Rumble Arena is played in a similar matter to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros., with players being able to choose from up to 24 characters (fifteen of which need to be unlocked) from Bandai's Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers franchises, such as Terriermon, Agumon, Gatomon, and Renamon. The game's sequel, Digimon Rumble Arena 2, was released two (three in Japan) years later on the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox. Gameplay Unlike some other fighting games, Digimon Rumble Arena is rather basic in terms of control. The player has a jump, a basic attack, two individual "Finisher Moves", a guard, and a "Special Finisher" (when Digivolved). Each Digimon has one of three specialties associated with it; the specialties in the game are "Fire", "Water", and "Nature". Fire Digimon have an advantage against Nature Digimon, who have an advantage against Water Digimon, who have an advantage against Fire Digimon. Certain stages also have a specialty associated with them. A Digimon caught in its own specialty trap won't receive as much damage as Digimon of a different specialty that fall into the same trap; for example, a Fire-Specialty Digimon won't receive as much damage falling into a lava pit as a Nature Digimon would, who would in fact receive more damage than a Water Digimon would. Items and cards with various effects will appear during a battle. Food items recover a players Life Gauge, while card items have a variety of effects, such as increasing or decreasing a player's Digivolve Gauge, taking away control over a Digimon, or allowing a Digimon to perform a special attack. Characters There are 24 playable characters in Digimon Rumble Arena, all drawn from the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers anime. Nine characters are available at the start of the game, while the other fifteen require either a password or the completion of a certain task to access. Main characters Hidden characters DigiDestined Changes If a player holds: R1, L1, R2 and L2 while selecting either: Agumon/Wargreymon, Gabumon/Metalgarurumon, Patamon/Seraphimon, Gatomon/Magnadramon or (Not pressing anything upon selection) Omnimon, the character backing up the selected Digimon will be their Digimon 01 versions of themselves, this also occurs upon digivolution. If you do this while selecting Omnimon, you would get older Tai and Matt. If you do this while selecting Wormmon/Stingmon, instead of Ken you get Ken as the Digimon Emperor. Cast * Steven Blum - Guilmon/Gallantmon, Reapermon, BlackWarGreymon * Mari Devon - Renamon * Tom Fahn - Agumon * Lex Lang - War Greymon, Omnimon * Dave Mallow - Patamon/Seraphimon * Mona Marshall - Terriermon/MegaGargomon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Takato Matsuki, Gatomon/Magnadramon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon * Derek Stephen Prince - Veemon, Impmon/Beelzemon * Michael Sorich Imperialdramon * Melodee Spevack - Angewomon * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon/MetalGarurumon, Omnimon External links * Category:2001 video games Rumble Arena Category:PlayStation games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Games